


Brunch

by scatterthewords



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthewords/pseuds/scatterthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TenToo is not a morning person. All he wants is sleeeeeep. All Rose wants is brunch. He might have a few tricks up his sleeve to convince her to stay in bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Because the only way I know to cheer up sad friends is to write porn for them, apparently.

The bed was moving. It most decidedly and assuredly should not be doing that, and not at this ungodly hour of the morning. He grumbled low in the back of his throat, punched it once, and tucked farther into the bed, trying to pull the sheets up over his head.

Only they didn’t come.

Swearing under his breath at the light, he cracked one eye open.

And was greeted with the grinning, bouncing face of Rose Tyler.

“Rose, do you know what time it is?” he whined, turning to bury his face in the pillow.  
“Yes,” she answered, scooting forward to straddle his hips. “It is 7 AM. It is also 1 PM in Cambodia right now. And after spending two weeks there, and going to bed early after that very vigorous "welcome home” from you last night, I think it’s high time we got up and about our adventures for the day, hmm? Mum was wondering when we’d be able to come over and finish helping Tony with his project. It is Sunday, so the cook is making her famous brunch. But with your hair lately, it’ll be an hour until you can be ready to go, and…“

He sighed, glaring up at her as he gave up on sleep. She rambled on, and he wrapped his hands around her waist, tugging her forward and down. His fingers slipped beneath her blouse. "What have you done with the Rose Tyler who would murder me where I stood unless I gave her a full ten hours of sleep on the TARDIS, despite the fact that time is completely relative aboard her and it’s not right to waste away all the adventures of time and space on your excessive need to sleep?

He caught a glimpse of mischief in her eyes just before she laid her weight on top of him, her teeth scraping along the lobe of his ear as she whispered, "Turn-about is a bitch.” He opened his mouth to protest, but cut off in a groan as she lowered her hips, grinding down against his slowly growing erection.

His fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled her lips to his, showing her just how awake he was in the sloppy kiss.

“Doctor,” she mumbled against him. He murmured an agreement in his throat, sucking her bottom lip between his own. “Brunch, Doctor. We need to go.”

With startling speed, he rolled her off him to her side, curled up behind her, and slipped one arm around her waist, holding her down and against him. She wiggled her bum with a giggle, a hand slipping over her shoulder to tangle in his hair. “I can think of a better way to spend a Sunday morning. And I’ll even cook you breakfast myself later.”

Despite his hand creeping up her shirt to stroke over her satin-encased breast, she laughed at him, turning her head to try to look at him. “You? Cook? I think I’ll just text mum to hold the leftovers for us.”

He huffed into her neck before closing his lips over her pulse point, sucking to start a mark that would keep her hair down to hide it from Tony for the rest of the day. “I’ve really gotten much better, Rose,” he assured her, even as his other hand popped the button of her jeans, slipping under the band towards her knickers.

“At toast, maybe,” she teased, arching her bum back against him.

He sank his teeth into her shoulder, even as he slid his knee between her own. “That’s not very nice, Miss Tyler.” He soothed the bite with his tongue. “And here I was just about to get so,” he slipped one hand into her knickers, “very,” fingers dancing along the course hairs as he slipped lower, “nice to you.”

Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers found their target, slipping along slick skin. “Thought you wanted to… sleep?” her voice squeaked out as he slid one finger inside of her. Frustrated at the angle, he pulled his hand back, rising to push her jeans past her hips and down her legs.

“Wanted to. But someone decided it was time for an adventure. I think you need a bit wearing out before you’ll settle down.”

He grinned into her skin, as she kicked off her jeans and knickers, accidentally catching him in the shin. Echoes of similar conversations, from another time and another universe, told him that if it had never worked on him, it likely wouldn’t work on her. And when his shaft nudged forward against her arse, the delicious rub of friction from his cotton pants stirring him up even more, he knew he was far too awake to go back to sleep either.

Her hand slid down his own side, tapping out a rhythm on his hip, a rhythm he could fall into and live his life by. Drumming fingers slipped beneath his waistband, danced along his skin, and wrapped around his cock, making him gasp and jerk into her grasp. “You’re right, Doctor. You seem absolutely knackered. Maybe I should come back in a few hours.”

Even though he knew she wouldn’t actually go anywhere, knew she couldn’t, he rolled them forward, pinning her to the bed beneath his weight. “Gonna fall asleep on me?” she giggled, wiggling back against him as much as he would let her.

Not bothering with a response, his hot breath ghosted over the back of her neck as he slid his hand between them, unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it off her. “The first step to get Rose Tyler settled down and back to sleep,” he said, lips tracing her shoulder blade as it shifted under her skin, “is to get these clothes off.”

When he popped her button on her jeans, he knelt between her legs, tugging them down and off her. He shimmied his own pants off before laying across her back again, skin to skin.

She shifted again to move her hands beneath her head, turning it enough to smile up at him. He slid forward to kiss her, and as his tongue dipped inside her mouth, his shaft slid forward into her wet depths. The moan that rumbled through her back into his chest was worth it.

He dropped his head to her shoulder, panting lightly as he shifted against her, slowly sliding in and out. She bit her lip, arching back against him.

The warming light of the sun flickered over their skin as the quiet room filled with gasps of breath and moans of contentment. Her hand came up, tangling into his hair and tugging lightly, just as he slipped a hand beneath her and pinched at a nipple.

The slow burning buildup he had been working on finally broke her, and she gasped, “Oh god, Doctor!” as she tightened around him, her hips jerking lightly. He pressed a kiss to the base of her neck and fell after her, hands tightening and vision blurring.

He rolled to the side, finally releasing her from his weight, and grinned lazily at her. “So, brunch at your mother’s was it?” She laughed, swatting at his arm before she snuggled close to him.


End file.
